The battle is not over
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Alucard might be dead and Seras missing, Integra is still ready to fight against the Major..; In a very special way. I tried something...


**I do not own Hellsing. **

That was the end. The fucking end of all this. All this hope, all this fight, all this energy, all this hatred. That was the end.

London was still burning and bleeding and there was no hope for it to see the light of a shinning summer day again. Ghouls and vampires and creatures of the night were unleashed, destroying and eating everything they could find for their taste. War was winning, finally.

Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing was crying. It didn't happen to her since the day she released Alucard, when she was fourteen. When he was here, she didn't need to cry: he was by her side, he protected her even if he pissed her off sometimes. Now, he was dead and she was alone. So, she cried, like a little girl, her, the Hellsing's ruler. Alucard was dead, Seras was out of sight since a long time and she was quite sure she was dead too, Walter turned out to be a traitor and Hellsing's mansion was burning and flames took all she ever had.

Now, she was standing right there, her tears rolling on her cheeks freely as the fire burned her skin. Integra watched the mansion burn, still with no expression on her face : her tears only could say she was a living woman and not a broken doll. Her sword, her Beretta, her uniform, her glasses was all she had from now. And, as the right aisle failed into dust, Integra decided she would fight with the little things she had left. Yes, she was going to stand alone with her Beretta, her sword until Death comes to her in whatever form.

A car parked not far from the ex-road that led to the ex-mansion. Integra took her sword and approached, decided to kill whatever would come out.

A little plump man dressed in white came out the car. He had no guns, absolutely nothing to defend himself. He just had a smile. That insane smile when he saw her with her sword ready to cut him into small pieces. She was wounded: her cheeks were wet with tears and blood, her right arm was covered with blood and she was limping a little. A beautiful sight, really. A Warlkyrie with a burning landscape. The Major did nothing to stop her when she gave him the first hit. The sword entered his skin, blood jerked out and the engineering he was made emitted a strange sound. There was hatred on Integra's face and, to see this beautiful face covered in hatred, he was ready to bear her rage.

Integra stopped here, her breathing heavy. He showed the car.

Please, come in.

Never in my life, bastard, she replied. You're gonna pay for it ! For all this, you war maniac !

He didn't move, even when the sword hit his hip, covering his white clothes in blood.

It is still burning, he pointed out. See, you might kill me : I had no veapons and you are must stronger, physically, than me. But London and your mansion are still burning and I doubt it vill make them stop burning.

Anger won over her and she took her Beretta. She never missed once : shooting on the wounds she already opened with her sword. He smiled at her, his blood all over his face and her clothes.

May I insist ? Come in. You are my var prisoner, the price of the var. You and your troops are now defeated: vithout you, the Queen and England can't do anything to save their country from var, flames and destruction. Listen to me : you're the price. Vhen I have you, the var is over because the price is already attributed to me.

This time, she get in the car, at the passenger sit. It was kind of strange, she thought, that he came alone, driving the car himself. Maybe he wanted to prove he was the master of London from now. And he could cross his new kingdom without being worried by any enemy. The scars she gave him would remind him not to be so proud.

He didn't open his mouth during the whole hour he drove her to his new headquarters which was nothing less than the Buckingham Palace. Integra watched London burning and his habitants dying without her help. She couldn't help them and it unnerved her to no end. She wanted to kill the Major so bad, she wanted to kill each ghoul and vampire she could see. But he said it. It will be still burning.

When they arrived, they took away her weapons. She resisted when they took her sword away from her but she was now as weak as a baby and they were ghouls and things that could kill her just by pushing her. She let them took the last things she had. Then, she was locked in a magnificent room, which probably belonged to the Royal family. Integra felt guilty to be so well treated as innocent persons were eating by merciless Nazi soldiers. The young woman looked for a way out : the windows were barred, the door was locked and Ghouls were guarding her and she found no secret passage or something like that. She was really locked. She felt the panic rise in her heart and she forced herself to stop trembling. She could be so weak ! She was Sir Integra Hellsing ! Even if she had no sword and no vampire anymore ! What would her father think if he saw her like that ? She took a deep breath and tried to erase the mess blood, fire and war put on her.

Minutes later, she decided she must be looking much more like her proper self . The door opened at last, making her gasp. The Major was escorted by two of his awful ghouls. He had changed himself in another white costume and seemed not to bear any tracks of her former attacks. She gave him a glance full of the hatred she felt for him. He gave her his wicked smile he had. Even Alucard seemed to be more sane when he killed dozen of innocent humans than him looking at her.

What about a shover, miss Hellsing ? I brought you nev clothes.

I may not have my sword anymore, I'm still a Sir, she shouted to him.

He didn't lessen his smile.

Sorry, sir. Vhat about a shover, so ? You're covered in blood and must be exhausted.

She accepted his offer.

xXxXx

The bathroom, unlike the whole London, was untouched, clean and welcoming. As she saw it, Integra immediately felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. She just wanted one thing : to be clean to and to be able to took her bravery in her own hands to make this war stop, by all means.

The Ghouls put the dress the Major had prepared for her on a chair near the bathtub and left, surely not so far from the bathroom. Still, the Major stayed before her, waiting. She gave him a stern glare, not moving. He didn't move either.

- Are you thinking I'm going to allow you watching me bathe ? she asked him in disbelief.

- No, I'm not that fool. But, you see, this bathroom is full vith razors and sharp objects you can easily kill yourself vith. Moreover, ve couldn't seal off the vindows vithout breaking the valls, so, you could escape too. I can't loose you.

- Aha, funny, she said.

Yet, she had no choice. She took another deep breath. Even Alucard never saw her took a bath, even if he already saw her naked. And Alucard was her pet vampire, not a plump war maniac like this fucking man, she thought.

Integra opened the cold water. London was burning : she needed something cold to smooth her. As the water was running, she slowly took her clothes off. The Major being gentleman enough to turn around as she peeled her clothes off and threw them away from her. She immediately plunged into the cold water. She had a little thrill when the cold water met her burning skin but the fresh feeling soothe her and she allowed her to close her eyes for a moment.

Now, the Major, sitting on his chair was looking at her. She was as beautiful as a Walkyrie resting : calm but ready to kill at the only sound of Odin's call. He smiled. Integra was now looking at the wound on her arm : it was large but not too deep. She washed the blood off her body, her hair, her face and her hand.

Never saw a naked woman, Major ? she said with a stern voice as she felt his hungry eyes on her.

- I saw vomen, not Valkyries.

She tried to ignore the displeasing sensation of his eyes roaming over her body when she exited the bathtub covered with blood to rinse herself in the shower. Once again, the cold water ran over her body and her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Suddenly, the door opened and something cold and flask touched her back. The Major just came in the shower with her, naked. Integra didn't turn back but did not try to hide the disgust on her pretty face. He kissed her wet shoulder, letting the water soaking him. He took her hips to make her face him. He contented smile covered his lips as he saw her hatred.

Ve often asked me vhy you. I had all the German vomen I could have : they treated me as an var hero and vere ready to do anything to be my vife or to make me love them. But I could not like them. They vere… useless little girls vithout any strength. That's not your case. Even vhen I'll crash you under me, you'll fight, even vhen you'll enjoy vhat a man can make a vomen ejnoy, you'll fight. For pride, honor, your country, vhatever you vant, you'll fight. I love var, I love Valkyries. And you're surely one of them.

He forcefully took her hair in one of his hand and approached her so they body met. As he said, she fought. She used her nails to pierce his skin, her teeth to make him bleed and her feet to make him loose his balance. The Major didn't try to stop her and brought her nearer, catching her lips with his, kissing her with the strength of a desperate man. She bit his tongue entering her mouth, tasting his blood and he held her hips firmly to enjoy her wet skin against his. When they both ran out of breath, he took his bleeding tongue out of her mouth but didn't stop holding her. Instead, he just bent over to kiss her collar bone and her breasts. Integra knew she couldn't escape him. She could, of course run out of this bathroom but two Ghouls were waiting for her outside and, naked and without any weapon, she doubted she could go far. So yes, he was going to make whatever he wanted with her body, but she would do what SHE wanted with his body. And he was going to remember who was Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Heslling !

She took his throat with her left hand and pulled him against the wall behind him. Immediately, she kissed him forcefully, pulling her tongue in his mouth to reach for his wounded tongue and bit him again and again, filling their mouths with his blood.

Damn, she was beautiful ! Tall, naked, panting, her mouth and chin full of fresh dark red blood, her hair wet against her back. A real dominatrix. The Major took a second to admire her and pulled her on the wall, making her losing her breath as his hands cupped her heavy breasts. They weren't as big as Seras but they were large enough to fill his hands as he gently massaged them. Look, if you can Alucard, thought the Major, you killed Rip, Seras killed Zorin… Now, I'm not exactly killing your Countess, but I 'm making her mine, which is definitely worse, isn't it ?

Then, he gently put a hand between her legs. She shuddered, the fear making her stomach tighten. Yet, she continue to fight, holding the Major's shoulders, her nails digging deep into his flesh, making long red tracks in his back. He loved it. She excited him like no other woman. She gave him the pleasure of war, of duel, of blood, of wounds… He pressed his member against her tight, looking at her in the eyes. He saw fear, determination, hatred and a kind of… anticipation. The same look his own soldiers have before the great battle when they know they're going to die. What a pleasant sight !

I won't lie : this is going to hurt you, Fraulein…

She didn't answer and she bit her lower lip hard when he entered her with one thrust. Integra felt this alien presence deep into her with disgust and humiliation, yet… the way he looked at her made her feel like a queen, a goddess. He adored her because she gave him… the feeling of war. She was the first to move against him : it surely hurt her like a son of a bitch but she was not the I-am-stooping-everything-cause-I-am-hurt kind of soldier. She was the kind of soldier whose rage and strength rise up when wounded. The Major loved this kind of soldiers : he loved their everlasting battles and the little spark of passion and determination in their eyes. She was, indeed, the most wonderful soldier he ever saw.

He thrust in her again and again at a high pace, kissing every inch of her skin he could reach, devouring her with his mouth and eyes. Her breath became labored and her movements less organized; however she was still fighting. His blood-covered back and lips were the proofs. He could already feel the bruises appearing on his face and arms. His aching need for her lips came back and he pulled her for another forceful kiss, biting her lips and tongue, dueling for dominance he eventually allowed her to have.

He waited, thrusting in her, touching the little bundle of nerve between her legs and then, came with her, reaching the highest picks of ecstasy. The Major took a step back and left the shower, drying himself with one of the towels. Then, he dressed himself, as Integra recoiled in shock her recent orgasm, the pleasure she always refused to Alucard despite his prays and advances. But now, her heart was empty : she had showed too much hate and disgust to feel some anymore. For the time being. Then the Major took his leave, saying :

I'm vaiting for you for the diner. My soldiers vill guide you. Please, vear the dress, I'm sure it vill suit you.

This evening, Integra was wearing a red dress that showed all the love marks he left on her skin and he didn't try to hide the bruises on his face. He smiled to her. The battle was not over.

Well, I tried something. Review please !


End file.
